


Who We Were, Who We Are

by TheWildFool



Series: HOMRA - SIDE RED [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Anger, Anger Management, Best Friends, Big Brothers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Daddy Issues, Dark Past, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Family, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy, Hatred, Identity Issues, Lost Love, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Memories, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Not Happy, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Relationship Issues, Relationship(s), Secrets, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildFool/pseuds/TheWildFool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is(was) a story full of happiness. Our lives, our destiny. Broken trust is a new found strength. The risen and the fallen. We are HOMRA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yatagurasu: A Wild Tale Prt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Yata was always nothing but, trouble. Or...was it his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters of K Project, belongs to GoRa and GoHand, I own nothing. But it would be amazing to own Yata xD

" **KAMAMOTO**!!!! You FAT motherfuckin' pussy! Get your ass back here!!" The shorter male yelled at the top of his lungs. The larger man had been chased down for hours from the junkyard, they had been hanging out at. It seemed pleasant enough, until his shorter counterpart had blown his fuse over god knows what. "YOU FAT FUCK!! I'm gonna beat your fuckin' head in you PIECE.OF.SHIT!!"

 ** _'HOMRA!! Ah, a blessing indeed!'_  **The larger man thought to himself as he jogged to the front of the door. As he went to open the door, a baseball sized rock whizzed it's way over his head, crashing violently into the window.

**_That's Rikio Kamamoto._ **

**_And he's a dead-man._ **

"WHOA!!! C'mon, Yata-chan...chill man!!"  Misaki didn't give him a chance to turn around as he tackled his larger friend to the ground.

**_Oh, yeah...the names' Misaki Yata._**

"GAAAAHHH!!! YA-" before Rikio could finish his sentence, he found himself in a headlock by the smaller man.

Misaki grinned and pulled back, "Now that I've gotcha you jackass..." he tightened his grip around Rikio's head, "I'm gonna beat your face in!!!" He heard loud tapping noise, and looked at Rikio, "This AIN'T wrestlin'!! This is an old fashion ass-kickin'!!" 

**_I was born in Okinawa, Japan - July 20th,_ **

**_Moved to Shizume City before I even start my speech._ **

The crash of the shattered glass and shouting of the two struggling men, was met with a barrage of footsteps and several gasping breaths. "What in the-?!" The voice of the owner of the destroyed place, sounded as if he'd witnessed a horrific vehicular accident with his own two eyes.

"Those two are screwed..." a strong voice said with a hushed whisper to a man wearing a bowl-shaped hat.

The man where the bowl-shaped hat and black framed glasses shook his head, "Always happens, not surprising whatsoever."

"Hmph, it only takes the chihuahua to screw something up," An bemused tall lanky blonde-haired man exclaimed, not caring if the shorter man heard or not.

"Eric you piece of-" Misaki shot his glare upwards to the blonde, who surprisingly had his hood down, "Ehh??" His eyes then darted to just about everyone who was in the room and finally landed on a fuming long-haired blonde, who crushed his cigarette in-between his teeth. 

**_The guy whose pissed...?_ **

**_Uh...that's Izumo Kusanagi._ **

**_The place we just fucked up is European Imported Bar; HOMRA._ **

**_If you said, Kusanagi is the owner of the bar...congrats give yourself a fuckin' cookie for all I care._ **

Misaki laughed, slightly uneasy at the amount of attention, Rikio and himself, was receiving. "I...uh, I..." He felt his heart jump to his throat as Izumo stalked closer, with a dangerous glint disguised behind his purple tinted shades. He started to loosen his grip around Rikio's neck and slowly raised himself up. He held his arms in front of himself weakly as a defense.

**_The guys' behind Kusanagi-san is-_ **

**_Shohei Akagi, Masaomi Dewa and Eric Sōlt._ **

Rikio raised his head to look up, only to see Izumo's hand reach out for his shirt. He was quickly yanked to his feet, "Kusanagi-san!! I can explain, truly I can!!" Izumo released the front of his shirt, allowing him to rub his strained and slightly sore neck.

Without much warning, Izumo quickly snatched Misaki up by his head and squeezed. "Ahhh!!! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!! YOUCH!!!" Misaki felt his eyes water slightly as he struggled to loosen the grip of the first-in-command HOMRA member. Before, Rikio could tiptoe over to the others, who watched in amusement, Izumo's free hand reached out and gripped his head tightly.

The two put up a strong struggle as they felt the heat from Izumo's hand, "You two moronic...ignorant..." Izumo growled underneath his breath. He had both young men, facing his shattered window and battered door, "Twenty-five, Yata-san..." He whispered into the shorter mans' ear, causing him to panic more. "TWENTY-five, Kamamoto-san..." Rikio felt a shiver run down his spine.

**_You could say...I've been nothing but, trouble._ **

**_For 22 years..._ **

**_Well...no, not all my life._ **

"Gaaaahhhhh..." Misaki groaned, as a headache began to creep it's way into his head, "Kusanagi-san, the window...I'm sorry?" Misaki opened one of his eyes, he hadn't realized he shut his eyes. It must've been instinct taking over, especially when it came to the older member of HOMRA.

"Sorry?" Izumo said in a sarcastic tone, he darted his eyes at Rikio, who seemed to silently accept his fate, "And I'd guess you're just as sorry as him, hmm?" The larger man stayed silent, receiving a tight squeeze.

"Nghh..." Rikio bite his lip, before he replied, "Y-yes...Kusanagi-san...I didn't mean for it to-"

**_I guess, it all began with that bastard step-father and that stubborn mother of mines..._**

**_No, wait._ **

**_Lemme give you a little rap of my life._ **

**_I told you when and where I was born already._ **

**_I have a younger brother, Minoru Yata,_ **

**_And a baby sis, Megumi Yata._**

**_Though..._ **

**_My real father died before my sis could even let loose her first cry; before she could even leave from the hospital that very first day._ **

**_We were shown what a real joy was like,_ **

**_And what a true heartbreak really looked like._ **

**_That was back in early 2000's like...maybe 2004?_ **

Izumo snapped, "Didn't mean to what?! To bash my window in?! Break-down my damn door!!!" He dropped the two men and began to grill the two.

Misaki had his head bowed down, a sour expression across his face. He had both hands on top of his own head, rubbing and hoping the pain would fade quickly. As his own ears were basically beaten in by, the strict and stern voice of Izumo, he couldn't help but to sigh. He hadn't expect the day to end this way; being grilled by his higher-up. A quick glance at Rikio, told him that there was no explaining to the bar owner what truly happened and how the ended up fighting.

Rikio sighed, "Understood, Kusanagi-san." He rubbed the sides of his temples. "Yo...uh, Yata-chan..."

Misaki glance at the large man. He shook his head as he stood, "You still screwed up my skateboard." He pointed at his board that idled outside the bar before leaving the building. "Later, guys...Kusanagi-san." He grabbed his skateboard and headed to a skate shop.

**_Let's see,_**

**_I grew up in poverty stricken area,_ **

**_Had no friends._ **

**_Life was...needless to say a complete and utter bitch._ **

**_Though I guess you could say I've gotta lot of lovin' for my folks._ **

**_Minus that bastard step-father._ **

"Man...what a morning..." He stretched his short limbs out and yawned. He was able to thankfully make it four blocks away from the bar, before Izumo would come chasing him down; demanding him to clean up the mess. "Ah, he'll get over the shit soon enough...not like we meant to break his door down and shatter the window..."

He stopped for a moment and looked at the crowded city.  ** _'Always crowded...ugh.'_** He thought bitterly to himself. Little to no thought, he decided that taking a back alley way would be the most quickest way.

**_I haven't physically seen my blood family in years..._ **

**_Well, specifically right after I joined the red clan, HOMRA._ **

Misaki strolled within the alleys, without a care in the world. He knew it'd take a ignorant fool to mess with someone like him. He sighed deeply, stopping for a moment to connect his wireless headphones to his PDA. Before, he could bring up the blue-tooth option screen he intercepted a call.  **'Kamamoto...'**

_'Yata-chan!! Hey, what's going on?'_

"What is it?" Misaki asked slightly bitter. He wasn't in the mood for exchanging pleasantries with his friend.

There was silence for what felt like several minutes to Misaki, but was only a few seconds. "Look, if it ain't nothin' then bye!!" 

_'No! Uh, don't hang up yet. It's about your skateboard, bro.'_

"Okay, so?!" He heard Rikio sigh on the other end, "Shit just tell me already before I hangup!"

_**My ma had a lotta love for me, still does.** _

_**But, well hell she disappointed in me.** _

_**...Step-shit called me all sorts of names.** _

_**Useless little shit, a disgrace to my family - that's how I heard it at least; he'd tell a different tale.** _

_**Down talkin' me - but, that I could handle.** _

_'Okay, okay...you've still got my extra credit card right, Yata-chan?'_

"Yup, still got it stored into my PDA..." Misaki muttered as he continued on-wards to the skateboard shop. "Lemme guess...you want me to use your card to pay those people to fix what you fucked up, am I right?"

_'Yeah, that's exactly what I was about to tell you to do...but, in a nicer sense.'_

Misaki shrugged, "Whatever, I'mma put a dent in this card, you're truly a good guy Kamamoto!!"

_'Dent?! Ya-'_

Misaki laughed hysterically as he cut his friend off. He took his hat off, and ran his hand through his hair, "Can't believe he thinks I'm gonna put his ass in the hole!! Gullible..." he exclaimed with a small smile as he finally connected his headphones to his PDA and turned his music on.

**_Something I couldn't handle - well years before Step-shit walked into ma's life,_ **

**_There was Step-fuck._ **

**_The true visual of an asshole, a raging shitbag,_ **

**_And the biggest bitch of 'em all._ **

As Misaki opened the door to the shop, he was not only greeted by the doors' bell sound-off, but by the owner of the shop. "Ah, if it ain't Yata-san!! Welcome, man." The smooth talking young man exclaimed from behind the counter with a toothy grin. He sported long light brown hair that cover the right-side of his face, two left eyebrow piercings, two snake-bites on his lower lip, and multiple piercings on his ears.

"'Sup, Ken," Misaki replied as he walked up to the counter. He lifted his severely damaged skateboard to show the owner of the shop his issue. "Fucked it up again."

"Again?! Well, dude don't worry I've got you covered man!" Ken exclaimed as he went to the back of his shop to get out a few tools and equipment.

**_Step-fuck not only ridiculed me,_ **

**_But was verbally as well as physically abusive, mostly towards me._ **

**_Would beat me for no reason, get drunk as fuck and degrade me like I was some piece of shit from the alley._ **

**_He'd beat me to a blood pulp and threaten my mother that if she called the police he'd kill me and then come after her._ **

**_I couldn't even guess how long those beatings would go on for...sometimes, I wouldn't even be able to make it to school._ **

"Tch, not my fault," Misaki muttered as he disregarded his skateboard and began poking about in the store, "So...nobodies workin' today, eh?"

"Nah, I gave all those dudes a day to themselves," Ken shouted from the back and laughed, "Well, mostly myself a break from them at least. And plus, it's never too busy on Monday's dude!" 

Misaki silently nodded to himself, as he stared at a set of red and black trucks. "Hmm...on sale, eh?" He grabbed the packaged item and examined it, "Comes with...cleaning cloth, small bottle of shine spray, tools and...a set of wheels?" Misaki paused for a moment, before turning to see that Ken was finally back to the counter. "Yo, Ken this shit actually come with wheels?"

Ken glanced up from his magnifying glasses, "Yup, I know some products be lying shitlessly dude, but it's there. Check 'em!! Those are actually pretty damn awesome man, I think it'd bring your board out Yata-san." Ken leaned on the counter slightly as he watched the amused face of Misaki. "Heh, if you want it, it's free dude. And the repairs on your board is pretty damn severe but, I'll price you at twenty-nine hundred yen."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look one of my OC's that I never planned....
> 
> Name : Anno Ken 
> 
> Date Of Birth : August 17th 1990
> 
> Description : A carefree lively man, just in his mid-twenties. He is the owner of a workshop that Yata goes to when he wrecks his skateboard beyond his own ability to repair. He seems to be on good terms with Yata.
> 
>  
> 
> Remember The Name by Fort Minor - This Ain't No Place For Animals by Hands Like Houses


	2. Yatagurasu: A Wild Tale Prt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RE-CAP:
> 
> "Comes with...cleaning cloth, small bottle of shine spray, tools and...a set of wheels?" Misaki paused for a moment.
> 
> Ken leaned on the counter slightly as he watched the amused face of Misaki. "Heh, if you want it, it's free dude. And the repairs on your board is pretty damn severe but, I'll price you at twenty-nine hundred yen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything of K Project belongs to GoRa and GoHand!!

"Twenty-nine hundred...? You've gotta be fuckin' with me right?" Misaki sharpened his eyes at the shop owner. Ken shook his head, rendering Misaki nearly speechless.

The short male stared awe-struck by the generous offer, "Ken...you...I don't even know what I could even do to thank you..."

Ken snorted as he laughed, "Dunno, thank me I guess?"

Misaki's expression dropped as he glared at the man, "Okay, okay, simmer down there. It's all a joke, but well, it ain't nothin' but, a little fix up! And I could put those trucks and wheels on for ya! You'll have to come back maybe..." He looked at his wall clock, "Hmm...same time tomorrow?"

**_The shit that happened to me as I grew,_ **

**_Is what's reflectin' right now._ **

**_This ain't nothin' but, pent up rage and hatred._ **

"Man...can't wait to see the results Ken," Misaki grinned widely, "Shit I know you ain't gonna fail me. Just twenty-nine hundred yen, yeah?"

Ken nodded as he placed his tools to the side. He pulled up his PDA credit payment transaction, "Yep, I'm a man of my word dude." He sat his PDA in front of Misaki and went back to tinkering with the aged skateboard.

As Misaki waited as patiently as he could for his PDA on his watch to receive reception, something a clear red color caught his eye. "HOLY FUCK!!! Those fuckin' wheels are–" He stared, mouth agape. He could feel his heart racing from excitement.

"Beautiful am I right, dude?" Ken exclaimed admiringly without looking up, "Get this – these wheels will never get worn out nor will get severely damaged. These little guys are scratch proof and weather proof, makes 'em even more attractive dude."

Misaki wanted to jump up and down in joy, but managed to contain the portion of his excitement. "Right, I'll be using the card ending in...0825."

"Ah, big guy Kamamoto-san, eh?" Ken pushed his tools to the side once again. He reached for his PDA to scan Misaki's own unique PDA, "I'll probably guess that big dude screwed your board up, huh?" He shook his head slightly as the payment was approved.

"Damn right, he did it," Misaki said with little worry, "Eh, I guess my board gettin' busted up ain't all that bad..." Unconsciously a smile found itself upon his face, "Well, I'll catch you tomorrow, Ken."

"Right dude, see ya same time tomorrow, be safe Yata!!" Ken shouted as his loyal customer exited the store.

Misaki shielded his eyes as they adjusted from the dimness to the brightness of the sun. "Man, where to go next..." He sighed and brought his PDA watch to view. **_'It's 'bout...10:45...'_**

"Ah, shit..." Misaki muttered as he noticed he received a text message, "Somebodies here...to see you? Hurry it up, they came all this way...? The fuck?" He grumbled and wondered who it possibly was that wanted to visit him. "Better not be a fuckin' waste of time." 

**_Don't really know why, but I took it all out on my new Step-Father._ **

**_It ain't right to blame someone else for a past they ain't apart of..._ **

**_But, I ain't know what else to do with this rage._ **

Misaki slowly tracked his way back, once again taking the alley; which had quickly became crowded with homeless people and thugs. He silently kept to himself, head held high; showing his authority and fearlessness. It wasn't until someone bumped into him that he had lost the last bit of calmness he _thought_ he had. "Motherfucker..." He muttered with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "The fuck you think you walkin' into, ehh?! You wanna get your ass beat?! Fuckin' ass-wipes." 

The man who bumped his shoulder, had turned to face him. He was well over six foot, and looked to be in his late twenties, judging by the roughness in his face. He looked Misaki up and down, not seemingly moved by the threat he posed. "You think you tough, little boy?" He smirked as he laughed hysterically at Misaki, "Look at ya kid, you ain't gonna do shit to me. I mean you five foot of shit kid, you might wanna turn your little scrawny ass around and head home." The group that the man had been talking to, had also came at his back.

"Beat it you little shit!!" One of the thugs exclaimed, height equaling that of his apparent leader.

"How's 'bout we teach this little shit a lesson?!" The second thug shouted as he pulled out his brass knuckles.

Misaki watched as the group of men began to get rowdy. He stood there in front of the group unfazed and felt his heart race; he could finally let out his rage on a group of unfortunate guys. "Heh..." Misaki grinned as he felt his aura flare up slightly, "Little shit...little boy and my scrawny little ass, eh? Oh, boy...you are in for one fuck of a surprise. I ain't even one to hightail it like some pussy, but you fuckers are gonna be hightailin' it soon enough." He cracked his neck, loosening his muscles and took an unorthodox southpaw stance, "Welcome to hell..."

**_I wanted to cover that rage, by tryin' to make friends._ **

**_That ain't work out to well..._ **

**_So instead, I caused trouble._ **

"Tch, the little punk wants to fight boss, lets beat his ass!!" A man from the back shouted.

The first thug shook his head, "Boss can handle this little guy," He watched as the second thug gave his brass knuckles to the six foot man standing in front of Misaki.

"Beat his ass!!"

"Send him to the fuckin' morgue!"

The large man shook his head, place both brass knuckles on. "Your life kid, you really think you can handle me?" He took a quick swing at Misaki; which was easily avoided.

"You don't even know..." Misaki muttered as he jumped back to regain his distance. He could see the puzzled look on the mans' face, "You think just cuz you been out on the streets longer ain't nobody can best you, huh? Well get this fucker," He infused his red aura to enhance his speed, "I ain't just some kid on the streets you fuckin' idiot!!" With a quick right hook, he managed to break the mans' left forearm, "I'm surprised you managed to block that..." Misaki muttered and continued his assault.

"Ngh...!! What the hell are you kid?!" The man shouted as he was able to catch one of Misaki's legs. Misaki grinned as he pushed off the trashed asphalt with his free leg and landed a well placed kick to mans' temple.

**_Fightin' and shit,_ **

**_Arguing with my superiors at kiddy grade til middle school,_ **

**_Heh...fuck my life._ **

**_And most of all fuck this small world I lived in...still am livin' in._ **

He felt the mans' grip ease on his leg; it caused his landing to be quite sloppy as he watched the man fall without another word. He hadn't realized but, his aura was shooting throughout his whole body. "Tch, ain't even last that long..." He looked up at the other man who seemed obviously frightened, "Well, shit guess I flared up a little too much..." Misaki shrugged as he shook his head and turned to go home.

"T-that's...!!"

"HOMRA...!!!"

"Who'd think they'd hire some little shit?! Well, fuck...lets get outta here! There might be more of 'em around."

Misaki grinned widely as he shook his head, "Bunch of fuckin' pussies..." He raised his right arm up along with his middle finger. "The last insults' always mines...next time you idiots will be much more careful."

  ** _He nearly made my life complete._** ** _  
_**

**_Saruhiko Fushimi._ **

**_That fuckin' traitorous monkey,_ **

**_Almost makin' that lost small world complete..._ **

**_Our lost small world._ **

Misaki sighed to himself, "Finally..." He reached out for the new door of HOMRA bar. "Kusanagi-san..." He shouted as he entered the bar, not noticing that his guest was to his left lounging on the red leather cushioned chairs. "I see you got yourself a new door, and window...I'mma guess you had Akagi take care of it, eh?"

"Yo, Yata-san," Kosuke exclaimed as he sat at one of the bar stools. He had a drink setting in front of him, from what Misaki could tell it looked to be a banana mango cocktail. Right beside him was Eric, though Misaki couldn't quite make out what the young man was doing, but he seemed absorbed by the activity.

Misaki nodded at him in acknowledgement. Still for some reason, he still hadn't looked to his left, even as he scanned the room.

"Hey, hey Yata!" Shohei exclaimed with smile on his face as he stood in front of the jukebox looking for something to place, "Uhh...San-chan I'm not entirely seeing that song you want to here..." He removed his hat and scratched the top of his head.

"You've got to be..." Saburota grumbled as he peered over the bar counter-top, "Keep looking!! It's not that hard to find, we use to listen to it back in middle school...'Sup Yata." He gave a quick wave before diving back down. Misaki quietly shrugged and took a seat at the bar stool. 

"You know you have a guest here," Eric mumbled as he continued to tinker with what looked like a micro-chip. "You walked pass him, stupid chihuahua."

**_Heh, small world...it really is after all,_ **

**_But that lonely feeling seems to be big in this lost small world._ **

**_Why is that so much stronger?_ **

**_...Saruhiko..._ **

Misaki gazed over at Eric, "Tch...so? I already guessed who it was before I even arrived here..." He shrugged, "You know, you shouldn't be hanging out here...Minoru."

"Hi to you too brother," Minoru said, without a smile on his face. "Do you know how long I've been waiting? Eh, I'd guess you don't really care much..."

Misaki rolled his eyes, "Well, shit!! Someone guessed right." He allowed silence to settle for a moment. He knew his little brother was ridiculing him - judging him behind his back, "Yo..." He tapped the counter with his knuckles, "'Eyy...Bando!!" He raised his brow, "Are you fuckin' ignoring-!!!"

A loud crash was heard, Saburota had banged his head against the counter top as he tried to stand as quickly as he could. The gazes of Kosuke, Eric and Misaki, as well as Minoru, watched as several glasses fell of the counter. "Oh, shit..."

"You are busted..." Minoru mumbled with a grin across his face. Kosuke shook his head as he sipped on his cocktail.

"San-chan!! I can't find the damn song!!!" Shohei exclaimed, he was obviously frustrated as he glared at the jukebox, "Ugh, San-chan the..." He turned to see a fuming Izumo, "Uhh..."

"YOU MORONIC BASTARD!!!!" Izumo shouted at the top of his lungs. His aura flared up, "First, it was Yata and Kamamoto, NOW you are destroying my things?!" He grabbed Saburota by the back of his head and slammed him face first into the counter top, "Clean.IT.UP." He exclaimed through clenched teeth.

"Pfft!! Ahh boy..." Misaki laughed silently to himself, "Can I still have my drink?"

Izumo shot a glare at Misaki, who immediately ceased all laughing. "Not now, later Yata." He stormed to the back of the bar; cursing under his breath.

"Leave it to you to fuck shit up..." Misaki exclaimed as he watched the obviously pained Saburota remove his sunglasses. The man looked absolutely pathetic without his sunglasses, he silently sulked as he went to go get a broom.

Shohei raised a brow, slightly concerned for his friends' well being. "Guess no music after all..." He followed behind after Saburota.

Minoru cleared his lungs, "Ahem..." He continued to stare at his brother, who didn't seemed moved, "Hello...you have a guest over here."

"And how in the hell are you not getting the message?" He turned to see his little brother, who had been silently waiting for his older sibling to acknowledge him.

Unlike, Misaki, Minoru had a dark shade of brown hair and was considerable taller than him, placing him four inches taller. Minoru seemed bemused, "Damn, can't even see my own brother without him telling me to go away?" He exclaimed sarcastically, he had left his seat. He rested his chin in his hand, "I ain't seen you in like...seven years?"

"Ever think I don't want to fuckin' see your punk ass face?!" Misaki shouted as he raised from his seat. He slammed his fist against the bar counter top, "Go the fuck home, Minoru, and stay there."

Eric looked from Misaki to Minoru, and then to the counter top. He almost felt sorry for inanimate object.

"Hey, what's with all the...?" Rikio came from upstairs with Anna; she clung to his side, holding on to his hand tightly. "Yata-chan...sheesh you gave-"

"Fuck off fat ass!! Shit, I'm already pissed that this little shit came here," Misaki pointed an accusing finger at his younger brother Minoru. "Go away, I don't want anything to do with you, ma, or step-bastard!!"

**_I wanted someone to understand me._ **

**_To recognize my pain,_ **

**_See my burning hatred..._ **

**_But, also see what a lonely heart truly appeared as._ **

**_That damn monkey was the only one._ **

"Oh, so what the hell makes Megumi so damn special huh?!" Minoru shouted back. Almost everyone in the room, shifted their gaze to Minoru, surprised that he was physically challenging Misaki. "What the hell did mom do?! And what the fuck did our father do to you so damn bad to make you hate him?! Most importantly, what did I do to you?" He asked the final question silently, and bit the bottom of his lip.

 "...I walked in at the wrong moment didn't I...?" Yō exclaimed with both hands shoved in his pockets. Misaki shot the gang member a glare, "Whoa, hold it there...calm down Ya-"

"Ugh!!! Stop FUCKIN' tellin' me to fuckin' calm down!!!" Misaki shouted as his red aura flared to the surface once again, "I.AM.Calm." He began to stalk closer towards his brother, "I'm leaving Meg outta this cuz she the only one that actually fuckin' gets it!! She's fuckin' four years younger than your ass and she understands me a hell of a lot more!! That's why I left her out, THAT'S why she's special."

**_Promising this and that..._ **

**_Fuckin' bullshit ass lies._ **

**_I can't help but to believe that Saru ain't give two shits._ **

**_He don't even care 'bout his own cousin._ **

**_And even she admits he full hatred for him._ **

"And as for ma..." Misaki paused for a moment, but his rage was still there, it wasn't going to fade, "I love her...I truly do, with all my heart. I've got my reasons Minoru..." He looked back up, holding his head high, "I thought, you would understand...maybe you do, but you don't give a fuck."

"Why would you think that?! You wouldn't talk to me!!" Minoru shouted. He could careless about the temperature rising within the bar. "Still you ain't gotta treat us this way!! Your stupid ass childish antics is breaking us apart!!"

Rikio quickly ushered Anna back up the steps.He went back to the situation at hand, "Yata-chan..." He was then stopped as both brothers yelled at him.

"NOT now!!!" Both brothers shouted together. They both went back to glaring at each other. Minoru had his fist clenched, breathing heavily. Misaki also had his own fist clenched, he was clearly losing control of both emotions and aura.

"Childish..." Misaki muttered under his breath, "I'm childish? HOW the fuck am I childish, if I'm just showin' my true feelings?! Am I supposed to sit there and act like everything was alright with step-fucker as we grew up?!"

"Sure does have a lot of colorful names for your father..." Eric muttered without much of a care.

"He ain't my father!!!" Misaki shouted at the blonde. Without warning, Minoru snatched Misaki up by the front of his shirt, "Oh...you challenging me?"

 "Misaki your just being a spoiled brat, who can't get over the past!!" Minoru shouted bring his brother to his height, "The past is the past get over it! You're like what...twenty-two?! Twenty damn two years old and you act like your  _real_ family ain't there."

"...The fuck did you just call me...?" Misaki glared slightly wide eyed at his younger sibling. He grinned angrily as he reached his hand up to his brothers' wrist, "Mind running that pass me again, huh?!" His grip on Minoru's wrist caused the latter to wince. Misaki brought his other hand up with his aura concentrated, "You wanna feel the pain I'm feelin'?! Cuz even now, after all those fucked up years..." He whispered lowly, "I'm still hurtin' and that pain ain't goin' no where..."

**_So...I gain a friend,_ **

**_Lose a chance at education, as if I'd give two shits._ **

**_Meet the most badass guy ever, Mikoto Suoh!_ **

**_Get an actual family...HOMRA,_ **

**_And...then...it didn't take too long for my perfect lost small world to fall apart._ **

Minoru bit his bottom lip, rapidly looking around for some form of help. "C'mon..." His eyebrows knitted together, he felt his arm shake. Even though his brother was much small than he was, he could feel the strength within his hand; it was bone crushing. "L-let go..."

"M...uhh, Yata-chan," Rikio stuttered over his words as he watched his small friend blow a fuse, "Let him go, he's your kid brother...go easy."

"Yata, I think you should really think rationally about this, I mean...it's none of my business but..." Yō said nervously with a worried smile. He had a feeling things were going to get out of hand.

Kosuke laid his hand on Misaki's shoulder, "Think before you jump." He stared directly into Misaki's raging eyes. "Just breath..."

"Fuck that..." Misaki muttered, "Don't fuckin' touch me. And don't tell me what to fuckin' do!! I'mma do it...I just..." He trailed off and closed his eyes tightly. He could feel his emotions going wild; it drove him overboard.

"Yata...both of you - let go," Izumo chimed. He leaned against the wood, still glaring, obviously angered by the physical destruction. It was only when Anna, unbeknownst to everyone, grabbed a hold of Misaki's shirt; giving a light tug. "I'm not going to allow you two to add even more destruction to my bar. Yata and Minoru, now."

"C'mon, Yata-chan," Rikio pleaded as he removed his sunglasses, "Just listen to Kusanagi-san and Anna-chan. It ain't worth hurting your baby bro, man..."

Misaki was near reluctant to let go of his little brother, but that changed when he felt a small presences by his side. "Anna..." He sighed out of frustration, which was not easy for him to mask. Minoru lowered his brother to the ground as he felt the death grip suddenly release. Misaki stayed silent, glaring at his younger brother; he knew there was nothing he could do. "Ru...go please, dammit. I don't need anymore problems right now."

**_Maybe it was obvious...and I was a complete dumbass,_ **

**_But something was wrong._ **

**_Saru wasn't right in the head and neither was I._ **

**_I didn't believe things would get worse, I wanted things to be great for the two of us._ **

**_...Dumb-ass move again, wrong._ **

**_Nothing was ever right._ **

"That's the last time I'll even try to connect with you," Minoru exclaimed as backed away from Misaki. His expression was unreadable.

Misaki grunted, "Tch!! Don't lie. Make's you seem stupider..." Without another word, Minoru left, pushing pass Chitose; who was still a little more than confused and nervous. "Should've just stayed home in the first damn place..." Misaki grumbled and looked down at Anna. The young girl hadn't left his side yet, it seemed that she wasn't going to let go of his shirt or leave his side. He smiled a little, "Sorry, 'bout that Anna. Family issues..."

Rikio let out a breath he hadn't realize he was holding. "Wow...that ending quite fine." He gave Misaki a crooked smile. He then walked over towards the back of the bar counter. "Yo, Yata-chan."

Misaki was reluctant to answer, "What is Kamamoto?" His gaze drifted to the larger man, who had began to grabbed different sorts of drinks. "Oh, umm...strawberry-kiwi vodka with a hint of liquor. Strong." He rubbed the sides of his temples, "Thanks man..."

"Sure thing," Rikio began to grabbed several bottles, "Well, the tension in the air lifted."

Izumo went behind the bar counter, "Tension lifted, but the problem is still there. Yata deal with it. Please, your brother looked like he was going to bash in everything he could get his hands on." He whipped out a cigarette and lit the end with his fingers. "And if he would've broken anything you better beware, it would have been your head."

"Yeah, I know Kusanagi-san..." Misaki sighed heavily and glanced back at the door, "It's complicated."

**_Before, I knew it - Saruhiko betrayed HOMRA._ **

**_He betrayed me..._ **

**_Saying in the end he wasn't like the rest of us._ **

**_All chances of bringing him back to HOMRA...to me,_ **

**_Was thrown out as soon as he ridiculed our pride._ **

**_Burning that symbol of our family._ **

"Make it complicated outside," Izumo blew the smoke out of his nose as he wiped down his glassware, "Maybe, I might just help."

"You can really tell that you two are brothers," Shohei exclaimed as he took a seat at the bar stool, "No, doubting that! With the exception of him being much taller, and his hair is a dark shade..." He thought to himself for a moment and shrugged.

Saburota began to finally sweep up the mess of fine broken glass. He was still a little sour from what had happened earlier; had it been any other time, Misaki was sure that Izumo wouldn't have been angry. "I won't lie, but I was talking with your brother earlier Yata-san and I can see a hell of a lot of you in Minoru. Except he's much nicer."

"The hell did you-" Misaki growled as he glared at the taller man.

Eric stood up to his feet, leaving Kosuke's side, "Here..." He muttered under his breath. Kusanagi glanced at the microchip and nodded at Eric. "He was less of an annoying chihuahua than you are." The blonde could feel the vanguards' eye on him. "Can I have something to drink?" 

"God dammit!! Eric you..." Misaki growled. He threw his arms above his head and immediately with Anna foot to foot, sat at the bar stools. Before he sat he picked her up and sat her down, "I feel miserable..."

Anna placed her hand on top of Misaki's; he smiled slightly. "Everything will be fine." She gave him a soft heart warming smile. Misaki could tell it was genuine.

"What's it gonna be, Eric?" Izumo asked as he whipped out two glasses for their respective persons - Misaki and Eric.

"Mixed berry cocktail with alcohol..." Eric muttered as he fiddled around with his necklace. Kosuke glanced at the young man, causing the blonde to sigh, "Please."

Izumo tapped Rikio on the shoulder, who had just finished preparing Misaki's drink. "Got it Kusanagi-san!!" Rikio exclaimed happily. He slid Misaki's drink down and the young man caught the glass with grace, "Yata-chan if you want more, I've got it!!"

"Cool." Misaki said as he took a nice sized gulp, "Well...shit. This is pretty damn good, big guy!!"

Yō walked to the back of the bar, through a door that read  _Employees Only_ , "Izumo, we got that stock that just came in! It's a hell of a lot," He grinned and nudged the older gang member, "It's even got your girls' favorite mix..." He winked at Izumo, who in turn shook his head.

"Idiot.." Izumo muttered as he laid down the cloth and glass. He followed after Yō, "Dewa is back there right?"

Kosuke's PDA went off on his phone. Misaki glanced over at the taller man, "Ehh...?? What's going down?" He questioned as he watched Kosuke scroll through the app that went off, "Jungle?! For the love of...what the fuck now?!" He brought up <jungle> through his PDA watch.

"Points...looks like you've climbed that wanted ladder, Yata." Kosuke said as he raised from his seat to take the one beside Misaki, "See look here..." As he showed the vanguard the change in the amount of points that hungover his head, Eric sat down beside Anna; pulling out his own PDA.

"Woah...Kamamoto, dude looks like yours just boosted up too!!" Misaki shouted as he continued to scroll through, "And you too, Eric!! And..." He paused for a moment, squinting his eyes, "...Yo Chitose? The fuck is he doing all the way..."

"Probably that girl..." Rikio stated as he was near finished with Eric's drink, "You know the crazy assassin strain that went bat-shit over him?"

Eric nodded, "It is..." He continued to scroll through <jungle>'s app, "Hmm...some has placed Anna here as well."

 **_Then there was_  ** **_Tatara Totsuka a good man,_ **

**_Always joyful and happy, keeping everyone with a cool-head and protecting Anna...died December 7th of 2012._ **

**_Shot down like a dog..._ **

**_You could say that all hell broke loose._ **

**_I'd know - especially since I was there._ **

**_He died right in my arms...even as I pleaded._ **

**_There went the most largest part of our world...of my world._ **

"That's not too surprising." Kosuke exclaimed, "She is a new throne'd Queen of HOMRA. In more ways than one, she's just as dangerous as Mikoto was...if not more." Kosuke sent out coordination's to several of the Scepter 4 members, "I sent out warnings to Akiyama-san, Enomoto-san and Domyoji-san. Those are the only ones recorded as contacts I have."

"I'll send a few more out..." Eric exclaimed as he began to send out his own alerts, "Kuroh Yatogami and Reisi Munakata."

"Tch, fuck them!!" Misaki exclaimed, "Well, maybe not that Yato guy, but those damn Scepter 4 members. We don't need 'em, we'll do it ourselves!!" He raised from his seat as he slammed his fist against the counter top. Kosuke slightly panicked when the glass began to waver.

Rikio handed off Eric his drink to which the boy silently thanked him. He watched Misaki rant on about how useless it would be to get Scepter 4 involved and mix up with the Silver Clan. "He's drunk..." Eric stated as he reached for the straw from Kosuke's finished drink; he began to sip on his through the straw.

"Kamamoto-san how strong of a beverage did you give him...?" Kosuke questioned as an obviously drunk Misaki continued on with his ranting - practically ignoring Eric's insults. "You might have given him too much."

Rikio looked at Kosuke, slightly puzzled. He didn't believe that he make the drink to strong for his smaller friend to handle, "It shouldn't be strong." He reached out for Misaki's drink only to receive a quick slap on his hand. He glanced up quickly, "Mi....ahh, Yata-chan I think that's enough for the moment...don't you think?"

"The fu...fuck you mean?!" Misaki exclaimed as he snatched the strong beverage back, "I asked for it!! It...it's mines!! Not yours!!" He chugged the rest of his drink before smashing the glass down on the counter, "I'mma gonna...fuckin' protect Anna-chan!!! I'mma show ya I've gots what it's worths to protects ya!!! You ain't gonna need nooobbbooooddddyyyy elsssseeee...." He hiccuped as he fell back down onto the bar stool.

"YOU FUCKING MORON!!!" Saburota shouted below his breath as he moved quickly from dumping out the glass he had cleared - only to find himself cleaning another mess. "Are you just as stupid as you look?! You broke another glass you ass!!" He threw insults freely at Misaki only to earn a clean right hook from the smaller man. He blinked a few times before bringing his hands to his jaw, "...Mother fucker...." He felt the throbbing on his jaw and ran his fingers only to feel blood. "Split my damn jaw."

Eric watched as Saburota reacted somewhat calmly, but he could tell the clansmen was fuming, "He knocked your hat off." He pointed down at the faded black cap. Saburota muttered curse words under his breath as he snatched his hat off the floor and continued to gather the broken pieces of glass.

"Probably a bad idea to go against Yata-chan while he's drunk San-chan..." Shohei stated with a small smirk on his face. He knew Saburota would get him later; it was evident from the glare he received from the black-haired clansmen.

"Fitches get dem itches..." Misaki grumbled as he turned around the place his head on the counter top. Anna seldomly patted the drunk Misaki on his back. "Duty..." He muttered as he stared sadly at his queen.

**_That ain't the brunt of it - it was what happened several weeks later._ **

**_All in the same damn unforgiving month,_ **

**_And the same exact miserable year._ **

**_HOMRA's most second major loss..._ **

**_Mikoto Suoh._ **

"It's _'Bitches get stitches'_ , Yata." A familiar voice came from the back of the bar, "Rikio...you seriously got him drunk?"

"C'mon, Masaomi it ain't like I meant too..." Rikio muttered as he shamefully looked to the side, "I didn't think the drink would be that damn strong for him." He leaned against the counter with both hands holding himself upright.

Yō walked up to Misaki from behind the bar counter. He grinned, seeing this as his chance to pick with the vanguard. "Poor little guy, am I right?" Yō patted Misaki on the head, "Hey Masa, maybe the little man just needs a little huggin', eh?!" He laughed as he poked and prodded at Misaki's misleading form. "Getting drunk as hell and not even getting laid. Where's the fun in that?!"

"He isn't a man-whore like you are. And you're dumb as shit for messing with him," Masaomi stated as he leaned against the wall from where he stood. "I'm sure when Kusanagi is done with re-counting stock and checking everything off, you'll be left in a bloody mess and everyone will say..."

Eric glanced up at the scheming Yō, "You did it." He was still fooling around with his PDA as he sipped on his alcoholic beverage.

"Chitose I wouldn't fool around. I was just over there and look at what he did to my fucking face that quick!!" Saburota exclaimed as he turned to face the other longtime clansmen. For some reason, the sight of Saburota's split face and obviously busted jaw didn't phase Chitose as the man continued to poke and prod. "Tch, you really are a moron."

Anna watched Misaki's expression twisted from sadness to boiling rage. "You angered him." She said in a low voice; Yō stopped as he shifted his eyes to Anna. Chitose found himself yanked over the counter-top and throw across the room against the front door. He had little time to recover as Misaki yanked the man too his feet. Anna shook her head.

Misaki raised his fist and punched Yō in the face repeatedly; he may still be drunk, but he knew when he was being ridiculed and mocked - that was a complete and utter no-no. He wasn't modest about just giving a warning - he went all out on the older clansmen, knowing it was built-up rage that formed early that day. Misaki forcefully pinned a pleading Yō against the front door and bent his arm upwards, "Waddya say?!"

"Uh...should we do something?" Rikio spoke up to his fellow clansmen as he watched the scene take place. Kosuke shook his head and held his phone up to record the fight. "That's harsh Ko-san..."

"It's life." Eric stated as he - too recorded the merciless beat down of the clansmen. "Should've known better."

Masaomi nodded in agreement, "Yata-san was chosen as third in command for a reason." He smirked as Misaki bent Yō arm further, "He's all brute force, hence the title vanguard."

"C'mon...." Yō said through the struggle, "It w-was only a damn jooookkkaaaaahhhh!!!" He screamed as his arm continued to bend in an uncomfortable direction.

Eric snorted as he joined everyone else – watching as Misaki beat the life out of Yō. "He certainly didn't earn for just having a loud mouth," Eric added on as he posted a few segments onto the <jungle> app. "This will remove him from the top list for sure."

Masaomi raised a brow, "Top list? You mean <jungle>'s app? Chi was listed within the top...?" Eric nodded to Masaomi - he founded it hard to believe that anybody would find the womanizing man an obstacle, "Someone must've been shitting around for fun."

"Fuckin' brake yer arm!!" Misaki shouted as used a little bit of his aura to boost his strength, and only dropped Yō to the ground when he heard the sickening crack.

**_I guess Mikoto-san knew that his time was dwindling._ **

**_And that started right when Totsuka-san was pronounced dead at the scene._ **

**_Maybe I'm being selfish but it wasn't fair...the way he died._ **

**_Though we would have all been dead - had that fuckin' Blue King not did his job..._ **

**_His job...?_ **

**_I would hate to have, cuz his fuckin' job left people hurtin'._ **

**_And it left us with more questions than answers._ **

 

Eric looked up as he heard Yō scream in pain. He knew he wasn't the only one looking up and glanced at the vanguard, "It's break..." He muttered before going back to scrolling through <jungle>.

"Got that last part." Kosuke exclaimed as he cut his recording, "It's nothing like Totsuka-san...but it's still one hell of a recorded memory." Eric silently agreed with the clansmen.

"Ass-wipe..." Misaki then stormed over to the couch that his brother had been sitting at earlier. He continued to grumbled under his breath as he untied his red jacket from around his waist; he used it as a makeshift cover as he made himself comfortable. Each of the clansmen stood slightly shocked, hardly believing that the little vanguard would actually hurt another of their own.

"Ah...harsh, so very harsh Yata-chan." Rikio muttered with his brow knitted together. He frowned as Misaki didn't say a word to any of them before he rested himself upon the couch. "Guess, we'll let him sleep that off..."

Anna nodded in agreement. "Yes, it'd be for the best Kamamoto-san..." She had almost wished to have stopped Yō from picking with the smaller man, but he would have never learned if everyone continuously saved him from obvious danger and warning signs.

As soon as Misaki stopped squirming on the couch, Masaomi made a beeline over towards a crumpled up Yō. "Ahhh....Chi-san, you fine?" He asked as he nudged his friend with his shoe, before fully stooping down to his level. Yō shivered slightly as he shook his head; he caressed his arm close to his chest. "Yeah, I know how a broken arm feels."

"Told you, I told you!!" Saburota exclaimed as he too walked over to  Yō's side. "And I'll have to agree with Dewa on that broken arm bit. Tch, hell I might just have a broke jaw now!!" The man looked worse off than Saburota did; as tears ran down his face. "Hurt like a mother fucker didn't it?" Yō nodded pathetically in response to Saburota.

"Can't be asking a man that sorta stuff," Shohei exclaimed as he glanced down from his standing point. "Yo-kun, you'll be fine. We'll call an ambulance-"

"Or Kusanagi." Kosuke cut Shohei off quickly as he too, sent off his recording to <jungle>, "You were warned Chitose. And you chose not to listen." His relaxed expression hardly changed, though he was surprised and caught off guard when Misaki made the decision to break Chitose's arm.

"-Like I was saying..." Shohei exclaimed as he winced at Kosuke's sudden and blunt harshness, "You know what, I guess I'll be making that call to the hospital for you." Shohei walked off as he removed his hat; worriedly scratching the top of his head.

Anna looked over at Eric, who had preoccupied himself with the <jungle> app once more. She tapped the quiet blonde on his shoulder, "I think Akagi-san is going to take Yo-chan to the hospital..." Eric nodded as he listened to the girl; but never took his eyes off his PDA, "Bando-kun, you should go as well. Eric can you help Dewa-san take Yo-chan to the car?"

"Mmhm." Eric hummed out as he raised from his seat, discarding his beverage. He turned to glance at Rikio from the corner of his eye - pointing at his drink, "Save it." Rikio nodded as he watched the blonde throw his hood on and helped Masaomi with the crying Chitose. Masaomi was on Yō's right side, as Eric took his left - both held him up by the belt of his jeans and arms underneath his armpit. "Maybe you'll learn."

Masaomi grunted as he glared over at Eric, "I'd hate to admit this, but Eric's right. From here on out, hopefully you learned your lesson."

"He's lucky that Yata didn't have his damn baseball bat..." Saburota exclaimed as he followed the three to the emergency exit at the back of the bar.

Kosuke yawned as he shoved his PDA in his pocket. He stood up stretching, "Eric I'm out front." He exclaimed loud enough for the blonde to hear. He turned around to fully face both Anna and Rikio, "Yata got rid of that old bat didn't he?" The two had glanced at each other before nodding. Kosuke's gaze dropped down to his feet, "I see..." He then left out the front of the bar door, causing the bell chime to go off.

Finding the bar quiet for the first time, since before Minoru Yata arrived - Rikio went back to doing a few chores around the downstairs part of the bar. Anna had slowly slipped down off the bar stool. With the clicking of her red heels, she stalked her way over towards Misaki; she knew the man wasn't sleep, but was obviously trying to get himself together. She could only guess that he was still in ending mid-stage of being drunk, next would be the worst hangover of his young life.

Before she would get a chance to sit down, Misaki pulled himself up into a sitting position - jacket still wrapped around him. Anna's heart skipped a beat when Misaki turned to face her; it had looked just like Tatara, when he would be wrapped around in his blanket and lift up when he would hear someone enter the room. "Totsuka..." She muttered as she held back tears.

**_It wasn't easy after that incident at that damn high school._ **

**_Everyone, but myself wasn't at HOMRA bar._ **

**_Kusanagi left to go to Germany and the others tried to live a normal life,_ **

**_As we all waited for that faithful day._ **

**_I had never in my life, since the day my father died, felt so weak._ **

Misaki reached out for the small girl and placed her right by his side; it was then that he removed his jacket from himself and wrapped it around Anna. He still hadn't said a word, but Anna didn't want him to speak, knowing that his current silence was enough for herself. She laid herself down, head in his lap, "You're so warm...just like he was..." She closed her eyes when Misaki placed his hand on top of her head. He stared down at his knuckles - they had bruised up badly from his fight with Yō and his short strike match with Saburota, but he hardly cared.

"So," Izumo started out as he pushed his hair back with his free hand, "I see two of our clansmen, Saburota and Chitose, are injured quite badly." He had finally finished up his count, only to witness Shohei - along with Saburota, Yō and Masaomi drive off, with little explanation as to what happened. "Mind giving me a little wind?" His gaze shifted from a nervous Rikio, who hadn't stopped cleaning to a tired Misaki - who had only stared at him.

Eric brushed pass Izumo only to be grabbed by his hood, suspending his movement. The blonde sighed as he looked directly at Misaki, who didn't seem to care for anything at that time. Izumo cleared his throat, "Ahem, I'll only ask this once...and politely. What happened?" Eric stayed silent, refusing to explain what had happened only moments ago. It wasn't much of him being afraid of Misaki - which couldn't be any further from the truth than him just flat out saying he wasn't there; it was more of him believing Yō got a severe correction for his misplaced joker attitude.

"Hmph, I see nobody wants to explain." Izumo stated in a calm fashion. Eric had convinced himself that it was Izumo's calmer state, in these situations, that he should be afraid. "You're free to leave Eric," Izumo released the blonde, who gave a quick glance at him before rushing out the front door. The bar owner looked over at Rikio, who had refused to lift his head, "No, need to be afraid. I already know that if Chitose is injured badly - he deserved it. So, Yata-chan you aren't in any trouble and neither are you Kamamoto-san. Though, I will be informed by either him or Bando about what happened."

Rikio sighed as he finished wiping down the tables. He removed his jacket, feeling that his body temperature was rising. "That's a relief..." he smiled lightly to himself and hung his sweat jacket on the rack. 

Misaki shrugged as he looked out the uncovered window to his right. He silently stared out. His vision was a little blurry, but his mind wasn't focusing on how fucked up he was at the moment from the strong beverage, but more of his past. He was sure that the three people within the room, could sense his sadness, but they knew not to bring it up or to try and dig deeper as to figure out what he was so stuck on. Even if they were to ask him - he wouldn't be sure that if a straight answer would come from his mouth.

Knowing he wasn't entirely paying attention to the vehicles as they drove by, he instead stared blankly pass the moving vehicles. The things of the outside world found it's way over his head; in the back of his mind, he could only truly hear himself and Saruhiko laughing when they were junior high students and from the first several years of being in HOMRA. He could hear Tatara asking him about skateboarding and laughing as he made his first attempt, as well as hearing the sound of his singing voice with company of strumming of sharp strings. 

**_But, now - right here...today._ **

**_It's a new day and I feel like a new man,_ **

**_O' Course I'm still a little fucked up, but I got my family back._ **

**_We live once again,_ **

**_Under the rule of our NEW King._ **

**_Anna Kushina._ **

**_This time, I promise..._ **

"I won't fail...ever again..." Misaki muttered as he drifted off into a memory filled dream landscape. The warmth of both his and Anna's body equaling to that of their former King, Mikoto Suoh. Truly knowing and believing he would hear the angelic voice of Tatara. He would as well, find the warming smile of Mikoto.

**_Heh._ **

**_No Blood..._ **

**_No Bone..._ **

**_No Ash..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember The Name by Fort Minor - This Ain't No Place For Animals by Hands Like Houses


	3. My Heart Beats For The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Kamamoto wasn't always the happiest guy.

_**November 30th**_

_**11:30 p.m.** _

"Hey...you."

The voice didn't sound familiar to the large teenager who laid there – bleeding.

"Try not to move too much, you did just get shot multiple times..."

A small groan escaped from his beaten body. He blinked as his eyes opened up, he wanted to stop the world from spinning. 

"Don't worry, your safe now..." He couldn't completely make out the face of the man stooped right by his side, "You'll be fine. I'm Tatara Totsuka." He could see a red glint in the ear of the light-brown haired man.

"I've called the police..." exclaimed another man. From, what the injured man could make out the others' neatly cut blonde hair and watched as he removed his sunglasses.

"Good, then we'll be leaving..." muttered a deeper voice. It nearly scared the injured teen, as he panicked when he met cold eyes. "Kusanagi get ready, Totsuka..."

"Mikoto-san we can't just leave the man like this," Tatara exclaimed. The injured teenager found it strange that his expression never changed. He appeared extremely laid back. "I think it'll be safest to just wait until the ambulance arrives."

The injured teen couldn't take his eyes off the red haired man. He could feel that there was something strange about the three men, but he wasn't able to pinpoint it. He saw the man, Mikoto, sighed. "Fine, we stay. When they come and take him we aren't doing visits..." He lit his cigarette and glanced down at the injured teen, "Hmm..."

"Good..." Tatara sighed with a smile as he turned his attention back to the injured blonde, "If you don't mind me asking...what's your name?" He took the large mans' hand into his own, a reassuring squeeze told him that they were truly there to help him.

"I...my name is..." the world began to spin again, as he found himself nearly choking on his own blood, but found support from Totsuka. He wheezed slightly, "It's...K-Kamamoto...Ri..." He passed out with sirens from afar being the only thing he heard as he was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

  ** _?? ??_**

**_??:?? a.m._ **

"–So I took a nice handful of photos from off of Hirasaka Building!!" An all too cheerful voice came to the teenagers' ears, "I think I'll be going there much more often for photos, beautiful at night!!"

"Hey, he's waking..."

**_'All those voices...sound familiar...'_ **

"Ah!! Kamamoto-kun!! It's me, Totsuka," Tatara exclaimed happily as he turned his camcorder towards the bed ridden teen, "You look a tad bit better since we last visited."

The teenager groaned as he tried to move but, found himself unable to rise up. "I can't be here..." He mumbled under his breath.

Mikoto roughly grabbed him by his shoulder and gently pushed him to a laying position, "Rest, that's an order."

 ** _'Order?! Who does he think he is...'_  **The teen thought to himself, he grunted out of frustration. "–Don't get it man...I can't be here..." He muttered to himself.

"So, Ri, just what were you doing outside at a time like that? Late at night on the city streets..." 

"Who the hell is Ri?!" The teenager snapped. He was getting restless and uncomfortable, he could feel the narcotics wearing off, "Shit..."

"You told us your name, Ri Kamamoto am I not right? My name is Izumo Kusanagi," Izumo removed his shades eyes lazy as he smiled a little.

"Name ain't no Ri, man..." The teen huffed irritable, "It's Rikio..."

Izumo slowly nodded his head with a smirk on his face. "Nearly reminds me of you Totsuka..." He snickered.

Before, the young man could answer his friend, Rikio cut him off quickly, "Who are you people? Why y'all here...it ain't like you know me or anything..."

"You're right, we don't," Mikoto exclaimed as he walked away from Rikio's side and to the hospital window, "We could have walked away...as if nothing ever happened."

"Don't be that way, Mikoto-san!" Tatara scolded the obviously older man. "It's a true pleasure really." His face was voided of any other emotion, with the exception of that eerie smile, "Better to be here than dead! And plus, you get food and quite frankly the amount of correct attention that's needed!!"

"Ngh...you guys are strange man..." Rikio groaned. He tightened his grip on the bed-sheets. The sharp pains, the reminder of what happened that night, he took short gasps. "Agh..."

Tatara continued to tape the session - though he glanced and examined Rikio's pained form. "Mikoto-san...could you hit the alert button? Call the nurses? I believe the medicine is wearing off." He exclaimed as he blankly stared at Rikio. The teen tossed and turned as he groaned; he held his stomach tightly, "Don't worry, Kamamoto-kun! You can rely on Mikoto-san!"

Mikoto stared at the teenager, thinking to himself. "Hmm..." Instead of pressing the button, he walked out the room and pulled one of the free nurses' to the side. "The meds are wavering..." He shut the door behind the male nurse, who was obviously a little more than nervous around the red-haired man.

"R-right, I can uh help with that!" He exclaimed with a nervous smile as he scrambled to get the painkillers.

Rikio on the other hand, had felt like he was going to pass out from the pain. Though the thought, or even feeling of passing out scared him; he kept a steady breath. **_'I'll be fine...they're helping me. Nothing bad ain't gonna happen...'_** He glanced at the man who had his shades secured behind his breast pocket. Izumo gave Rikio an encouraging smile, and patted him on his shoulder. Tatara also continued to talk to him, to keep his mind off the pain.

 ** _'Why do they care...'_** Rikio thought to himself. He heard the male nurse and Mikoto talking - and then a sharp pinch in his arm. "Ngh..." He grunted as his vision began to cross; once again he was welcomed by the darkness.

"When can he leave?" Mikoto asked the nurse bluntly. He followed the man outside the room and continued to converse - throwing multiple question to the man.

Izumo hummed to himself with both eyebrows raised, "Mikoto has a plan." He smirked through his statement. Tatara turned the camcorder towards the older man. Izumo could tell the young man wanted to ask more than a few questions, "Totsuka-san, I know you feel it. And you never miss out on anything that deals with the King."

"Maybe...but, Mikoto is quite unpredictable," Tatara stated. He then turned the camcorder back towards Rikio's unconscious form, "Do you think he has a family?"

Izumo pulled a seat to be at the teenagers' bedside. He gave Tatara a puzzled look - the man rarely showed any other emotion besides an unending smile, "As if I'd know. Why? Starting to actually warm that heart of yours?" Izumo nearly fell over when Tatara shook his head with a smile, "Well, beside's the matter, I believe Mikoto should try to inquire about the Kamamoto family."

"Are you saying the King makes irrational decisions? And that was on film!" Tatara exclaimed with slight joy. Izumo could swear that most of the times the young man, who carries his beloved camcorder everywhere - had done these things on purpose; he tried to admit to himself that he was happy with Tatara's newfound and obviously never leaving, hobby. "I'm sure Mikoto-san will do the rational thing."

"And if Kamamoto doesn't have a family to go back too?" Izumo quickly spat out as he studied Tatara, who held steady his camcorder. "Then what should our King do, eh?"

Tatara shrugged, "We could possibly take him back to HOMRA bar with us." He nonchalantly smiled, as Izumo felt his aura rise to it's surface. "Ahh, calm down Kusanagi-san - it may seem like trouble, but I think he needs our help more than anything. If he has no family to go too, then we can give that to him." Izumo stayed silent and looked at Rikio. He had to think what sort of reason would someone like him would have been doing out so late at night.

It didn't take long for Mikoto to reenter the room. Tatara was the first one to jump up at the mans' presence and bombard him with questions. Mikoto tried his best to ignore his friend; much to his annoyance, Tatara only let him alone when he felt the threat of danger as the red aura flared up. Izumo quietly shook his head and watched the two, sometimes he would wander what would have become of the other two - had they never met. For some odd reason, Izumo felt that this _family_ would accumulate grow large in numbers.

 ** _'Maybe you can play a big part in it...Totsuka.'_  **Izumo thought as Tatara waved over at him; shrugged off the young man. He rolled his eyes with a smile, he wondered how this whole lost and found situation would end. "Make a good decision Mikoto...because, his well-being and life counts on it." He muttered as he watched Mikoto stare down at Tatara, who had caught him in conversation.

* * *

**_December 5th_ **

**_8:08 a.m._ **

"Yeah," Rikio smiled as he received his discharge papers, "Thanks, I'll try to take care." He exited the hospital. It almost felt like forever since he had breathed in fresh air. His relief of being out of the hospital started to diminish as he shifted throughout his papers. "B-but...I don't..." He sighed heavily as he made his way off of hospital grounds;as he felt if he stood there any longer he would only acquire another fee. "And I need to go to the damn gym...or something," He muttered as he noticed his weight gain.

He was at a stoplight; watching the cars pass him by. Wondering to himself, where was he going to - as he lived nowhere but, the streets. "Ain't even got a home..." He stated stupidly to himself. Frowning he glared at the ground, before the screeching of tires and vehicles coming to a halt. Knowing it was his opportunity to cross. He wonder throughout downtown Shizume City; finding himself at the same spot he was gunned down. Chills ran it's way down his spine and clenched his fist angrily.

He was only snapped out of his train of thought, when a vehicle pulled up beside him. He nearly jumped and backed away quickly into the alley way.

"Oi, Kamamoto-kun!!" Tatara shouted as he opened the car door.

Rikio blinked stupidly as he stared, "Your the guy who..." He muttered to himself. He was put off by the sight of his savior, but found himself a less than trusting of the man.

"It's me, Totsuka!! C'mere," He beckoned the teenager to step forward. Rikio was reluctant to move forward and stayed put, he understood that he was one of the three men that helped him, but he was somewhat afraid. Tatara tilted his head, smile still intact, "Kusanagi-san, he seems frightened. Permission to use force?" He exclaimed as he continued to watch Rikio.

Izumo rolled the window down, shades on with a smirk as he looked over at Rikio. "Don't mind Totsuka, he's a big pacifist and couldn't force a fly to go and die if his life counted on it." He hung his arm out the window and waved his hand at the large teen, "So come on, get in." He exclaimed as Tatara stood to the side, back door of the car wide open.

Rikio stood his ground, like a child refusing to listen to his elder. He quietly watched as other vehicles still passed by, he knew it had to look strange to most people as they pass by in their cars. He almost smiled as he started thinking that they would problem not involve themselves; believing it was the Yakuza dealing with business.

"I don't really have time to idle," Izumo stated and looked at his wristwatch, "I've got a bar to tend to - that is if it's still standing." He said sarcastically, reaching for what looked like a cigarette.

Tatara waved his hand in front of Rikio's face. "Hey...you there?" He gave off that smile that made the teen feel uneasy, "Come now, we've got a bar to tend to!!" He grabbed Rikio's sleeve and hurried towards the back of the vehicle and once again stepped off to the side, "Go on, Kusanagi-san is a busy man. So no more waiting."

"F-fine..." Rikio wavered as he climbed into the back seat - the door was closed behind him, as another open; Tatara picked his camcorder and faced the teen.  ** _'The hell is he recording for?!'_** Rikio thought to himself, slightly irritated by the invasion of his space, "What're you doin' some high school project?" He only received and wagging finger causing him get even more frustrated, "Then what the hell is all the recordin' about?!"

Tatara zoomed in a little closer, "Ahh...you seem a little angry for a middle schooler." He stated sarcastically with his trademark smile, "It's no project that I am working on. However, I have quite the question for you!!" He giggled.

"What?" Rikio asked as he turned his face to the side, to look out the open window. He heard Izumo laugh, "The fuck is funny?!"

Izumo shook his head as he glanced at his rear-view mirror to catch and red-faced Rikio. "It's nothing...well actually," He tapped the burnt end of his cigarette to the outside world, "It's just that Totsuka isn't the sort of man to not get any information. It doesn't matter how red in the face you get, he will not let up on the questions." He blew out the smoke, "Good luck, with getting to understand the boy."

"Right, now to my question!!" Tatara stated excitedly, "What is your name? When and where were you born?!" He asked as he tried to remain patient for the younger teen to answer the barrage of questions, "Well?!"

"Shit, why you gotta know?!" Rikio argued back as he tried his best to cover the camcorder lens', "I already told you my name, dawg!!"

Tatara smirked, "Speaks like a hooligan..." He stated as commentary causing the large man to burst into a raging fit, "Has anger problems..."

"SHUT UP, MAN!!" Rikio shouted as he viciously kicked the back of Izumo's chair. He was already tired of the high school student and hadn't even gotten to know him well enough, his angry glared shifted over to the cold heart-piercing gaze of Izumo. "Ngh....uh, sorry umm...uhh...." He gave the adult a nervous smile, until he saw the man gaze at the road. "Dammit..."

Tatara peeked from behind his camcorder, "All you have to do is answer my questions!! No raging needed." For some reason, Rikio felt this smile of his was different - almost sincere and genuine.

"Tch, alright...the names' Kamamoto, Rikio." Rikio stated as looked down and twiddled his fingers, "I was born the eighteenth of May in the year of 1992, Shibuya City." He paused as he sorted through his thoughts, "Well, I only stayed there til I turned two and then move here in Shizume City with my mother." Tatara nodded and gave him a thumbs up from behind the camcorder. "I answered your question...so can you please stop it with the recording?" Rikio questioned voicing his frustration.

Tatara sighed and shook his head, "I'd like you to continue! Tell, me more of yourself." He paused for a moment, before he peeked from the camcorder, "Please?"

"Ugh...fine, I guess I can share more." Rikio stated. He stayed silent for a few moments, before an idea crossed his mind; this prompted him to give the older teen the curious eye, "...I'll only do so, if you tell me why you guys are doin' all this? I'm just some bum from the streets - who just so happened to have been shot and found, by you guys. You guys are just passerby's."

Izumo muffled a laugh and caught Rikio's attention; as well as Tatara who turned the camcorder his way. "Ah, you children now a days...sure are something." He finished up smoking the last bit of his cigarette before discarding it, "I won't say that your curiousness is misplaced - in matter of fact, you are surprising me thus far."

"Funny, Kusanagi-san you hardly ever say anything surprises you so openly!!" Tatara exclaimed as he zoomed out slightly. "I'm curious about your thoughts, Kusanagi-san - on our guest of course. Do you believe him to be fun and exciting? Mysterious and misleading?! Hot headed and spiteful?! Or..." Tatara flashed a quick grin, "A completely awkward child?"

Rikio wanted to retaliate at the last comment of the older teen - but, held back for the fear of giving off the wrong impression. He watched as Tatara excitedly waited for a response from the older man; somehow Rikio also wanted to know what the man thought of him.

"Nosy, wouldn't you say...Rikio?" Izumo stated, catching the young teen off guard. He smirked as Rikio squirmed uncomfortably, "Hm, if you truly wish to know more Totsuka-san...then wait. As for your question," glancing into the rear-view mirror, he saw that he had Rikio's complete undivided attention, "Had it been my choice, I would've turned around and left - it isn't truly my problem to get myself involved with others...or that's what I would have done before."

 ** _'What's he mean by, before?'_** Rikio thought to himself - he couldn't blame the man for wanting to have hightailed it. However, had it not been him and had he been the passerby, he would've helped out of the kindness in his heart. He bit his lip thinking to himself  ** _'I've gotta keep in mind...not everyone's the same...'_  **He sighed.

"Ahh...did my honesty strike something?" Izumo questioned as he smiled sadly - both eyebrows knitted tightly together. He watched the road as he continued to drive through the traffic filled streets, "I'll have to apologize...that's if you're worth the apology."

Rikio's eyes widened with the sudden change in Izumo. He was only equally confused when Tatara scolded the elder man for threatening him. His head dropped to his lap - wondering why he didn't just go with his first instinct of running; maybe he wouldn't be in a vehicle going to god knows where, without knowing what would happen next. At least, if he would've ran - he would know that he'd be wondering the streets; looking for a next place to rest his head.

"Right, well then." Tatara said, with a small amount of understanding. He turned his camcorder back to Rikio, "He's not as mean as he is acting at the moment. In matter fact - he's quite welcoming, to most." Tatara chuckled when he heard Izumo protest with a grunt. "Well, let me just say this...because we are approaching our destination; first let's set this straight - I was the one who persuaded those two into helping you."

"Had it been my choice, you'd be dead at the moment." Izumo stated as coolly as possible; he somehow wanted to override Tatara's kindness, feeling that if he were too kind then anybody could take him over.

Tatara stared blankly at Izumo. The teenager wasn't fooled by his friends' small antics and was surely not about to play along. "As I was saying, I chose to help out of concern. And don't worry about those people who shot you," Rikio felt a shiver go down his spine as Tatara gave him a quick wink, "They've been taken good care of, right Kusanagi-san?" Izumo gave a solid nod, with a twisted smirk.

Tatara cut the film as he started to converse with Izumo. Rikio had no idea what they were talking about, but he knew his name was mentioned several times; sighing he looked out the window to notice they had pulled over into an alleyway.  ** _'We're here...'_** Rikio nervously took a deep breath as his side of the door was opened - there stood Tatara who gave him a gentle smile, hoping out his hand. Without wasting too much of their time, he grabbed hold of the helping hand - as he was pulled out of the tight squeeze of the vehicle.

"Thanks..." Rikio smiled, still feeling his nervous jump. "Uh, I guess we're here...?" He nearly ran back to the vehicle when he heard a deep chuckle; unfortunately found himself suspended in mid-air by Izumo.

Izumo dragged the teenager to face the man, "Well, here you have him. What's your plan this time, Mikoto?" He asked with a grin etched upon his face.

 ** _'He's...'_** Rikio found himself lost for words and thoughts as he stared in great awe at the man in front of him. Of course, he had seen the man two times, but this was in a whole new light. Mikoto had dazzling long red hair with eyes that could kill; he wore a leather vest and regular fit jeans with multiple chains hanging from the clothing. He watched as the man removed a cigarette from his back pocket and once again the fire came with a snap of his fingers.  ** _'How in the hell is he doing that?!'_** He thought to himself; he felt as if he was swimming in an ocean of worries.

Smoke erupted from the partially parted lips of Mikoto as he studied Rikio. His eyes darted quickly between the jet black vehicle and Rikio, "Hmm...Izumo?" He replied, catching the bar owners' attention, "Buy a new vehicle." He walked up to Rikio, revealing that another guest was among them, he poked Rikio's belly fat, "We'll need it."

"Heh, Mikoto...you always were one for misplaced humor..." Izumo responded with a somewhat sinister laugh.

Rikio probably would've retaliated at the insult, but could help but stare at their newly revealed guest. A little albino girl followed step by step, extremely close behind the tall red haired man. She blinked at him for a few moments and Mikoto looked down at her and then to Rikio. The little girl pulled out one little red marble with surprising speed as Rikio took a step back.

"Tsk, tsk!" Tatara said, as the large young teenager backed into him. He had once again turned the camcorder on as he filmed the more than awkward scene in front of him, "I wonder what will be Mikoto-san's choice..."

Placing his hands in front of him defensively - he nearly cried out. "W-w-wait!! Don't h-hurt me!! I didn't do nothing wrong...PLEASE!!" He shouted as the little girl came closer and closer towards him. There was nowhere for him to go, as he lied in wait a nervous wreck. "Where the hell am I even at?! And what is with you people?!" He retaliated barking back at the crew with his own questions, "I...ugh, this is weird...something just doesn't feel right. With any of you!!"

"Are you going to stop yelling now?" Mikoto questioned bluntly, exhaling the intoxicating smoke. "You're giving me a headache. And I hate those." He stated with a sharp glare; he sensed the teenager flinch and continued to wonder what he should do. Once more, he glanced down at the little girl in front of him, "What's the readings...Anna-chan?" The girl looked him up and down, through the marble. Rikio watched as the little girls' eyes dropped and her blank expression turned into a frown; she ran back over to Mikoto.

With a light tug of his vest, Mikoto bent down to hear what the girl had to say. Judging by the expressions of his face, he didn't seem all too happy - causing Rikio to worry if he truly had danger coming his direction.

Tatara seemed slightly surprised as he circled around Rikio with camcorder in hand. He took in several glances from both Izumo and Mikoto, knowing that this was going to be the easiest decision that was made - especially since they had Anna scanning a few of the people they had already taken in. Sensing the excitement in the air, he didn't want to miss any moment of everyone's faces and backed away from the large teen; with a slightly modification to the zoom.

Before any words could be exchanged, the back down was nearly kicked down as another person came to view, "Oi, Suoh-san!!! There's been...a..."

The young man was average in height reaching five foot eight, boarder-lining nine inches. His hair was shaggy, taking on a light brown shade, with his eyes too match. The clothes he wore was that of a typical high school students, but Rikio couldn't quite take a guess at which one. His cigarette tilted within his mouth, eyes blinking nonchalantly. He began to slow down as his eyes darted from everyone within his immediate sight landing on an unfamiliar face, "Who's the fat ass?" He questioned bluntly. Not noticing that the owner of the bar was about to blow more than a few fuses, but kept his head cool around Anna.

"Again with breaking doors down, Yo?" Mikoto muttered under his breath. He sighed as he flicked his cigarette into the air, this gave Izumo more than enough time to give the teenager a warning. With a small flare of his aura, small fireballs came shooting from the discarded cigarette. The teenager yelped as the fireballs flew inches towards his face before, making a sharp turn upwards.

Izumo muttered under his breath as he glared "Simpleton."

"Ah, hello Chitose-chan!!" Tatara waved over at the other teenager. The teen, Chitose gave the excited teenager a flat expression. "This guy here," a long finger pointed to Rikio, who was glaring daggers at Chitose, "Is Rikio Kamamoto. Ri-chan that is Chitose Yo, he's about my age."

Chitose grinned widely, seeing the younger teenager as somewhat of a target. "Kamamoto? Hm...and first name Rikio, eh? Tch, name sure as hell don't fit your size there big guy!!" He snickered as he leaned against the railing, "King...are you seriously thinking about letting this guy join? He's obviously gonna be slow, with all that weight and shit." He watched as Rikio's fist began to shake, "I struck a nerve...awesome."

"King?!" Rikio exclaimed as his eyes widened in surprise, "Then...you're one of the  ** _Seven_ _Kings_**?!" He stared at the group in front of him; feeling his anger diminishing. That had explained the whole weird vibe he kept receiving from the three men, when they had been near and it truly explained with odd warmth within the air around the supposed King, Mikoto Suoh.

Izumo pulled out his shades and placed them on. A grinned crept upon his face once again, "So...full of surprises, hmm?" He glanced from the corner of his eye, "You've heard of the  ** _Seven_ _Kings_** , I'm quite surprised..."

"Didn't you mention this kid before?" Chitose asked, the smoke exiting his nostrils, "If you ask me, you should've left his fat ass. You gotta stop letting Totsuka-san convince you into everything little thing."

"You'd be apart of that...everything little thing, no?" Tatara question with an innocent smile. Chitose could tell the teen was being sarcastic, and was entirely fooled by his small cover up.

Without so much of a word, Mikoto surprised everyone when he hooked his arm around Rikio's shoulder. The man was a few inches taller than him, not making it difficult at the least. As he began to drag Rikio through to the back door, with Anna in tow, it was clear he was tired of being outside. Rikio felt himself on the verge of panicking. He hadn't expected that the man would get that close and personal with him, but he had not resisted with the fear of being possible injured. That was something he couldn't afford nor risk.

Looking at the surrounding he seen a large amount of drinks, confirming that this was truly an adult themed bar; nothing for teens or younger adolescents to hang around. His eyes then landed on the older teenager in front of him, Chitose Yo. If anything, he believe the guy to be arrogant and wondered if he was just some insecure coward hiding behind something who was obviously strong than himself.

A small laugh escaped from his being, but diminished once he felt Mikoto's gaze upon him. The group had took a few more twist and turns throughout the back of the bar and final stopped when they were at the front. It would've felt nice and calming, with such beauty inside the bar - had he not been terrified for his young life.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Izumo stated with admiration as he walked pass him and immediately gather a few chairs, "Come, now Chitose. Gather a few chairs and move them upstairs."

Chitose rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. He glanced over at Rikio mouthing, "This guy is practically married to his damn bar." Izumo turned around giving the teen a sharp glare, that could've possibly killed him.

A cold breeze came by Rikio, taking notice that he was no longer underneath the arm of the large red haired man. Mikoto practically demanded that he removed his ragged jacket to which Rikio complied with little protest. As soon as Chitose had finished helping Izumo with the chair placements - he soon found himself covered by everyone's jackets  and alone as they move to the most upper part of the bar.

Chitose growled to himself. He began to physically fuss with the pieces of clothing, "Dammit!!! Son of a-"

* * *

**_December 5th_ **

**_3:18 p.m._**  

The only sound in the room, after the shutting door was the ticking of a nearby walk clock. They had all found a place to be seated, with Izumo taking notice of the extra chair - he propped his legs upon the object. With the camcorder still filming Tatara stayed silent himself, waiting for some form of drama to take place either that, or Rikio believed the man was just damn near close to catching his whole entire murder on film.

Rikio shivered at the thought as he looked at Tatara. It was clear the older teen had an issue, because Rikio had never known anyone to have such a cold stance towards stressful or otherwise frightening situations. To see such a person such as Tatara accepted by people, who seemed somewhat normal was quite strange to Rikio. A smile twitched its way upon his face.

"Care to share?" Mikoto asked, bring Rikio back to reality. He watched the young teens' smile turned to a frown. Comfortably he sat back, arms stretched above the chair and Anna close by his side, "Kamamoto-san." Rikio reluctantly looked up at the man, "Tell me something, anything. And don't waste my time."

Rikio shyly looked to the side, feeling that the attention was not going anywhere anytime soon. He pondered to himself quietly, feeling Mikoto's eyes bore their way through him. Swallowing sharply, he felt himself gasp for a quick breath and his hands began to shake. ** _'Stop being afraid! They're one of the Seven Kings, but they haven't tried to kill you yet...'_**

Mikoto frowned and glanced at the clock. He then reached into the back of his pocket and shoved a cigarette directly into Rikio's mouth. This time he also had his lighter out and lit the small bud for him. Rikio stared at him, with questioning eyes but, suddenly felt his nervous unravel themselves as the fresh dosage of nicotine made it's way throughout his blood stream. 

"But...how?" Rikio asked with the cigarette balancing between his slightly dried lips.

Mikoto leaned forward slightly, hand resting upon his thigh, "A chain smokers' intuition." He smirked with lazy eyes. "If you smoke back to back daily and then for some sudden reason stop...well then you know."

"The shakes and sweating," Izumo finished his friends' statement, "It's common knowledge, but then again your a child."

Rikio removed the cigarette, a cloud of smoke exiting his lips. "...Yeah, I'm young. So what of it?" He tapped the ashes of his cigarette off into the ashtray.

"A challenge, is this what I'm sensing?" Izumo questioned as his aura flared up again. This time the color of the strange feeling appeared as he intimidate Rikio quickly; receiving not fight from the teen, "Hmm? Don't tell me I was wrong? I could have sworn that you tried to challenge me." His eyes also seemed to be mocking Rikio - leaving him slightly irritated.

"Enough," Mikoto said sternly, "Your time is dwindling, hurry."

Throwing his arms above his head, he gave into the man; though he did feel like a criminal being arrested. "Fine!! Dammit, you wanna know about me? Well, I'll tell ya, I moved here in Shizume City when I was a toddler," He placed his cigarette back in between his lips, "The first time a scare found it's way into my life was when I was taking a bus home with a friend when his bike got busted!!" Mikoto nodded his head as he listened, "It wasn't a school bus, but it wouldn't have mattered much, cuz it was hijacked for a couple of hours and the guy held a fucking gun to our heads!! I was scared shitlessly..." Rikio closed his eyes - shifting through his jumbled thoughts. "This ain't my first time being saved from a life scare, my friend...uh, his name was...umm..." He silently cursed himself as he struggled to remember the name and face, "I think his last name started with a "Y" but, he was a year younger than me and was my best friend!! He placed himself in harms way, saving me and some other kid...he wore glasses and had sad eyes, but I never knew him. Anyway, that kid jumped in between our attacker and threw something at him," He grinned as he remember the attackers' panicked expression, "It was one hell of a day that day, but it worked out for the three of us."

"Mm-hmm..." Tatara hummed as he recorded the group from the corner of the room. He sat the camcorder up and made his way over to the group, seating himself beside Mikoto. "This isn't your first time being saved?" He watched as Rikio gazed off to the side, "It's no big deal, but it's always great to have someone there for you...this friend of yours, do you know where he is now?" Rikio shook his head, allowing the smoke to exit his nostrils.

"I see..." Mikoto exclaimed, his lazy expression never changing, "Think you can get in contact?"

Rikio shrugged, "Doubt it..."

"Do the two of you go to different junior high schools?" Izumo asked as he laid his shades to the side. His expression had took a drastic change from earlier on.

Rikio shook his head, "I don't attend junior high no more," He tapped the ashes away and took another puff of the cigarette, "I long gave up on the education field." From the corner of his eye he saw Tatara tilt his head to the side, "Yes, it's possible. And it's for a reason, I mean I ain't got no home to go to and my family ain't willing to take me in."

"What happened to your parents?" Izumo questioned, knowing that Mikoto wouldn't care enough to voice this question; however he knew the man was curious, "We're you born into an a family who had no choice but, to get rid of you?" Rikio shook his head and Izumo grunted, "Then what?"

"I..." Rikio started off, but bit back, "She's...no, I don't wanna talk 'bout my mamma." He outed the cigarette, smashing it into the ashtray. The last bit of smoke flowing freely from the part of his lips. "As for my pops, he..." Sighing heavily he found himself, unable to talk about his parents, "I just can't." The feeling of a small hand brushing against his cheek caused him to almost fall out of his seat. It was the young girl, Anna.  ** _'Damn...I forgot she was still here...'_**

"She wouldn't want you to hurt..." Anna mumbled as she stared into Rikio's eyes; all of his emotions and fears began to water up to the surface and she was the only one to spot it dead on. Rikio looked away from the little girl, it felt like she was digging deep inside of him through some supernatural means - and she was a success at this rate. 

Rikio watched her sympathetic eyes. He hadn't want any sympathy from anyone, but he found himself unable to yell at the people before him. "Ahh...it's okay, we aren't gonna force you." Tatara exclaimed; Rikio felt himself at ease.

"Anna," The little girl looked over at Mikoto, who had seemed calm the whole explanation, "You believe he has what it takes? The correct morals and beliefs?" Anna nodded in response to the older man.

Rikio could only stare at the two. "What...do you mean by morals and beliefs...?" He questioned; he received his answer from a very familiar voice.

"Basically, you have no grudges? Enemies? Evil intentions?" Chitose said as he stood in the door way. He ignored Tatara's invite to sit door in front of the camcorder, "I'm curious if you have what it takes...if you'll be left with some burns along with those gunshot wounds."

In an instant, Mikoto stuck his right hand out - however that was not what surprised him. Rikio stupidly stared at the flame engulfed hand and was frightened. The guy truly expects him to reach out and take his hand, like nothing was so obviously wrong. "Come, now lets see your true resolution." Mikoto exclaimed, voice deep with a somewhat dangerous glint in his eyes.

"M-man, th-that ain't right, dawg!!" Rikio jumped out of his seat, knocking it over. Chitose grinned as he watched the larger teen panic, "Your hand is on fire!!! And you want me to shake it like that?!" As soon as he received a nod from the three in front of him, he tried to hightail it only to be stopped by Chitose. He saw the wicked grin within his face and wanted to scream.

Chitose crackled as he forced the younger teen to back up, "You ain't going nowhere fatso..." He ruffly grabbed the boy by his shoulder, causing him to wince in pain. "It ain't right to deny the Kings' wish, ya know? Especially since...he's the Red King." He released Rikio and the teen ran back over to the group; he dropped to his knees.

"Please...don't hurt me..." Rikio bowed his head down, "I don't want to die. I truly don't and..." He felt tears running down his face; his body shook violently. He flinched when a hand laid on his shoulder - the touch was gentle, and the person who came to mind, "T-Totsuka-san...I can't...I'm-"

Tatara placed a finger on his lips. Immediately, Rikio went silent as he looked into the gentle eyes. "It's fine. Just trust us, it'll all workout." He rubbed Rikio's shoulder, "Don't sweat it, okay?" Rikio nodded his head slowly and looked back towards the flame engulfed hand, "You can do this, okay Rikio?"

 "No need to be afraid." Izumo stated as he stood. Walking over towards the teenagers - he held his hand out alongside Tatara; Rikio graciously accepted the help. Izumo gave Rikio a pat on his back, "I'm not saying this is your only option...but for right now, it seems to be your best."

Rikio slowly nodded, understanding what the bar owner was telling him. Anna took his hand causing Rikio's attention to shift to the small albino girl Her smile shined brightly as she spoke, "You'll be happy here..." She turned to face Mikoto, still hand in hand, Rikio looked at the man; he was slightly surprised the man had stayed silent and calm throughout the whole situation.

Feeling the slow and steady release of Anna's small hand from his own, Rikio's eyes dropped to the flame engulf hand. Slowly he raised his own right hand and brought it closer. He had to wonder, how could such a simple task such as shaking ones' hand - be so difficult. Without further warning, impatiently Mikoto took a tight hold of Rikio's hand; the teen had been spooked by the sudden movement and jerked back but, found himself unable to more.

Rikio couldn't quite explain the feeling as the flames coursed throughout his body. It felt like something was trying to intertwine itself with his veins; his hands shook violently. He felt like he was going to pass out as his body wanted to fight the strange intruding feeling, he took a sharp gasp for breath. Heart racing his knees shook and he looked into Mikoto's eyes. The mans' expression was balancing between a frown and smirk; it was obvious to him that the others wasn't too sure if he'd be left with lifelong burns or survive to live a new life. "Ngh..." Rikio groaned as he dropped once again on his knees; Mikoto had yet to let go and didn't bother to keep him standing. Rikio wasn't sure if he should feel thankful or slightly angry, but he did know that the pain from the gunshot wounds was nothing compared to what was happening now.

Tatara once again came to his side, laying a supportive hand on his shoulder. One look from the older teen, told Rikio that he hadn't expected him to experience more pain. "You're doing great!" He exclaimed with encouragement. Izumo had nodded in agreement with his friend and watched from a distance; he took Anna to the side with him just in case anything backfired.

"Argh!!!" Rikio yelped as he jumped to his feet. Mikoto had let go of the teens' hand and watched as he jumped up and down; it was slightly amusing as his lips formed a grin.

Tatara titled his head to the side, "Is something wrong...?" His eyes dashed from Mikoto who had walked out of the room and Rikio who jumped like something bit him, "That's weird..." He muttered.

"Wow, that was too damn hilarious!!!" Yo shouted. He slapped his knee, bent over laughing, "Y-you guys caught a right one...pfft!!" He fell down in tears as the younger teen held onto his rear-end.

Izumo raised a brow, "What's the problem?" There were no burns in sight yet, the teenager had cried out in pain. What really caught Izumo off guard was the sight of the large teen furiously holding onto his rear-end. "Um..." From the corner of his eyes Tatara's face lit like a Christmas tree. "There's a restroom-"

"I DON'T NEED NO RESTROOM, DAWG!!!" Rikio shouted, his face was as red as a strawberry as he backed into the corner where the camcorder resided, "The...?! You're still recording!!!" Rikio turned furiously glaring at Tatara. As before Tatara was calm and smiling, yet Rikio was sure he heard a laugh escape from the older teen.

Tatara cover his mouth as he laughed, he failed to keep it low key. He was moved in anyway by Rikio's anger. That had only made him laugh even more, "Oh, my..." He wiped a tear away, "I'm sorry, but I have to agree with Chi-san on this."

"You son of a-" Rikio shouted as he was about to confront Tatara.

* * *

 

Silence filled the room alongside the white-noise from the television. Only one person sat within the room, and he was quiet. Rikio had been in the back of the bar for the past two weeks after both of the clansmen had passed away. He wasn't there alone, but he knew he would stay for long. There was nothing more left for him there beside his best-friend Misaki; as he thought of his smaller friend - he realized that he was taking this way worse. **_'That's right...he watched as Tatara...'_**

His eyes began to tear up as he bit his bottom lip. Much to his surprises as soon as he was informed of Mikoto's passing he had lost all will and motivation. His weight had began to slow him down but, he assumed that the depression was also weighing heavily on his body. "Ugh..." Rikio groaned as his HOMRA mark pulsated painfully. He shifted on top of the cargo box uncomfortably. Sighing he scratched his back, "Guess that was funny after all, eh Totsuka-san?" His laughter filled the lonely empty. "That's probably why Mikoto-san walked out the room...he ain't wanna be rude and laugh at my embarrassing moment."

Answers never came to him, but he knew that they were listening and laughing. He believed they were their by his side as he sat alone in the back of the bar. "Ya know...dawg...much to our surprise, Shohei was the first to leave. That was a week after the high school incident." He continued to stare at static screen. "He had gotten into an argument with Kusanagi-san which didn't end well and then Yo said there was nothing more left and departed about four days after Sho-san. It ain't get no better..."

An old but, very familiar camcorder; Rikio smiled fondly at the electronic. "Kosuke also gave up...he talked to Eric and talked for a little before telling the rest of us that he was going to take a walk..." His heart began to sink, "He ain't ever come back as he normally would. Saburo-chan left without a word. I ain't gonna say that ain't like him, cuz ya know the guy quiet as is. Don't know where he went at." He removed his tracksuit jacket and laid it to the side gently, "Masaomi, Eric, Yata-chan and myself are hangin' in there - helpin' Kusanagi-san out with errands."

Trying to remember the name of the other film that Tatara had labeled and recorded of his first few days he had joined. Chuckling to himself he remembered when Tatara had started the filming back up, the same day of his joining. That day he was fuming and in pain.

* * *

 

**_December 5th_ **

**_6:08 p.m._ **

"Well, during my..." Yo stopped as he eyed Tatara, "Why are you recording?!" He shouted as he reached his hand out to smack the camcorder away. Once again, Tatara found himself recording, what he would predict a memorable event.

Tatara moved back quickly, avoiding Yo, he grinned. "It's for a reason!! Just wait...you'll be thankful that I recorded all of these memories," With a wink of his eye at Yo who had appeared to be irritated - he turned heel sharply. "Plus, it's our new family member has to see this years from now, and he'll be laughing his ass off."

"Tatara!!" Izumo shouted. Tatara turned around to face where the voice was coming from; both Izumo and Mikoto had came down the steps, with Anna in tow. "Did you just say-"

"Ass...he said it, Kusanagi-san," Yo exclaimed with his eyes widen as he watched Tatara. The teen had shrugged nonchalantly with a blank expression. "Can't believe the pacifist said ass..."

Anna stuck beside Izumo as Mikoto walked towards Tatara. Before she knew it, the redhead had hit the teen on top of his head. "Language." Mikoto muttered as he took a seat at one of the bar stools; with Rikio being only two seats down. Much to everyone's dismay, there was little to no change in Tatara's mood as he had bowed his head in apology.

Izumo shook his head as he laughed. Walking up to Tatara he gave him a pat on his back, and walked behind the counter. There was silence for several moments, until scuffling was heard.

"Hmm...Anna-chan, are you looking for my blanket, princess?" Tatara asked gently as he stooped down to the little girls height. Rikio could tell that she didn't like the nickname that was given to her by Tatara, he smiled to himself.

"Kamamoto..." Rikio looked to his left, to see that Mikoto was watching him from the corner of his eye. He quietly acknowledged the older man, "You ran to the restrooms."

Rikio was taken aback unsure if this was a statement or a question. "Uh, I - uh, yeah." He felt a blush upon his face as he turned his gaze downwards. "It w-wasn't nothin' o' course. Still hurts though..." He mumble. Tatara seated himself next to the large teen nearly scaring him, "But you...how did...?"

"Like a fuckin' Houdini, am I right?!" Yo exclaimed as he grumpily glared at the camcorder. The electronic device was set up perfectly to where Tatara was able to maneuver around freely. "Anyway, as I was saying before - those marks ain't supposed to hurt, I mean like mines didn't." Yo stated in a mostly questioning manner.

"Everyone is different," Izumo stated as he lit a cigarette. He handed one off to Rikio, who graciously accepted, "We'll all feel some type of way, and sometimes..." He glanced over at Mikoto; the man had looked drained, "It can stick with us. Permanently."

Tatara nodded in agreement as he scooted his chair out to move more freely. "He's correct!! The first Izumo had received his portion of the aura - he was back and forth constantly to the restroom." Tatara exclaimed with a wide smile on his face. He spun his chair around in circles and felt Izumo yank the back of his shirt. "Ah...hello Izu-chan!!" 

"Don't think that you'll be in the clearing..." Mikoto muttered catching everyone's attention in the room. Izumo dropped his fist and Tatara with his guard, both wondered what sort of information their King was about to spill. "Izumo did contact a stomach virus three days later. The result was..runny."

"Fuckin' gross man," Yo grunted as he rolled his eyes. "Uuuugggghhh...." He covered his face with his hands.

Rikio had to admit just the thought of what Mikoto said was stomach turning. He groaned as he rested his head on the counter top. Tatara's gentle gaze shifted towards him. Struggling to reach a hand out to pat Rikio on his back. Izumo out of complete shock and embarrassment quickly left his small quarrel with Tatara and began to bark at Mikoto. It was obvious that the lecture was entering one ear and exiting the other. Mikoto just stared at Izumo after a quick glance to Tatara.

Thing had calmed a bit after Izumo long lecture of privacy; Mikoto had only manage to prolong the persistence of Izumo by dozing off. The clock ticking had filled the room, and Anna was fast asleep in a small makeshift bed. Yo had managed to convince Mikoto to play him in a game of ace, in which he miserable lost.

Tatara had poked and prodded at his camcorder, "Check one...check two...check King..." he grinned to himself as he walked away from the recorder, trusting that it was doing it's job. Izumo had been receiving calls and kept himself busy with his stock check. The bar owner was young, but had extreme knowledge - scribbling away and checking stock supplies off on the list.

Rikio on the other hand, had kept to himself. Even when Tatara would try to strike a conversation it would end abruptly and awkwardly; which frustrated Rikio. He had been back and forth between walking around the bar, standing next to the window and find himself a seat.

A quiet but equally provision of cigarettes was given to him. Mikoto was the first to give away three of his own smokes, Izumo had promised that he would give him his half empty pack of cigarettes; Yo had also joined in with sharing his own set of smokes, supplying a very limited amount. Much to his surprise Tatara had offered his own cigarettes;it was strange because, he didn't appear to be the sort of person who would blacken his lungs. With little to no complaint or questions Rikio accepted with a smile upon his tired face.

Rikio had soon found himself fooling around with one of the cigarettes - twisting and twirling in between his large fingers. Time had passed quickly, and he had already shared a quick smoke with Tatara as well as the King, Mikoto himself. He somewhat hoped that Tatara would, cut out most of his video as half of it seemed to be pointless idling.

"Man...what a week, am I right?" Yo exclaimed as he stretched out. He lazily slumped into the comfort of the chair, "Oi, Kusanagi-san you don't mind if I crash here right?"

Izumo placed his pen and paper to the side. Locking eyes with Yo, he had pondered if he should allow the teen to stay overnight. He give off a blank expression and looked at his watch, "Well, it's late. You're tired, then hightail it home."

"Ugh, you've gotta be..." Yo mumbled with a whine. He fixed himself in the seat correctly, "Parents and I had another falling out, though."

"Go to Dewa's place," Mikoto exclaimed through a yawn. The teen across from him shook his head, "Okay, sleep outside."

"WHAT?! C'mon King, you don't mean that!!" Yo shouted hysterically which earned him a giggled from Tatara. "You..."

Izumo tapped his finger upon the bar counter. He hadn't looked up at the others, but continued to read his list. With a sigh, he stretched out from the chair he resided, "What's the problem with your friend then? Why can't you crash there?"

"Stuff." Yo threw a quick reply.

Tatara sneaked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He ignored the irritated look and slight rise in temperature as Yo glared at him. "Stuff such as...?"

"JUST stuff," Yo muttered between clenched teeth. As soon as Tatara started to pick, then it would become a chain reaction among the other clansmen. A look from Mikoto shot down his rising aura as his eyebrows scrunched together, "Well...he's been having issues lately. And he's kinda, ya know creepy when he gets pissed."

Mikoto shrugged, "If Izumo won't let you stay inside, then there is always a possibility of resting outside." His lazy eyes stayed upon the young clansmen.

"If you would like me too," Tatara stole Yo's attention once again earning an frustrated sigh, "I can get in-"

"No."

"But, I would like to-"

"No."

"Can I-"

"NOPE." Yo shouted as he stood from his chair. Walking over to Izumo, he nudged him slightly, "Look, Kusanagi-san I can't go to either place. Am I eligible to crash here?" Izumo shook his head much to Yo's chagrin. "Whhhhyyyy...."

"Mikoto did just mention you have the freedom to sleep outside." Tatara introduced the idea with happiness. Yo growled as he clenched his fist.

"Rikio," Izumo called out as he continued to read through his shipments, "There's a room upstairs for you. You have clothes, toothbrush and hygiene items - all located in a dress to your..."

"Right." Mikoto mumbled. His head nearly hit the table as he had a hard time staying awake.

Yo glanced back at the King, "I thought it was straight ahead..."

"It was definitely right," Tatara nodded his head in agreement with Mikoto, "Oh, and we didn't entirely know what size you wore...so we brought you a customized track jacket and pants, you also have several pairs of Mikoto-san's t-shirts. We were only able to receive one outfit..." He blushed lightly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Rikio was wide-eyed, he hadn't expected the group to actually take a step. He was lost for words as he looked at his three saviors. They had saved him from bleeding out in the cold of night and then called an ambulance. It was not only that but, the group had apparently been visiting him since then. The whole entire situation felt like a dream-sequence, and Rikio had wondered if he wake up; hoping and wishing this whole thing would be reality. "I...can't even explain how thankful I am for you guys..."

"Don't sweat it." Tatara casually stated. He winked giving Rikio a thumbs up, "I'm telling you, it'll all work out." 

"Yo, the alley way is comfortable. Trust me..." Mikoto muttered as he continued to push his idea upon the clansmen. 

* * *

 

Standing up from his seat, he frowned when the film had skipped throughout the rest. With little to no choice he ejected the piece of film. He wondered who he could go to about classic film tape messing up - in the back of his mind he hoped it was just temporary and if it was messed up that he would ask Izumo to find someone to fix the piece of damaged memory.

To anyone who didn't know or couldn't understand what they were going through would down talk the piece. Truly he didn't expect anyone outside of HOMRA, with the exception of Saruhiko, to understand. Moving to the storage box near the wine cellar he gently place it away, "...Thanks, Totsuka-san. Had you never been such a man of many hobbies, we wouldn't have any of these as memories." He stared at the box. Everything with in that aging cardboard box was the memories of HOMRA and most importantly Tatara and Mikoto. "I'll have to buy a storage unit, maybe a chest for these...heh, you promised Kusanagi-san that you'd get rid of these damn boxes." Tears began to take form and swell within his eyes. The box full of happiness and memories started to blur, "You ain't gotta worry. Cuz...cuz..." He grasped for his breath choking on heavy sobs, "We'll take care of everything...I promise you King and Totsuka-san that everything will be good. I'll protect Anna-chan...I know I ain't you, Mikoto-san but, she needs someone," If felt as if his heart was drowning in tears as his body shook, "Yata-chan ain't right in the head - so...I'll keep my cool."

His sobbing worsened, as he felt a supernatural warmth. It filled the room and broke him down. Falling to his knees, he cried out loudly. Sobs wrecking every part of his body, feeling a ghostly hand upon his back, "I'll stay strong..." He choked on his sob, sinking further into the ground. "I promise she'll be safe, Totsuka-san...Mikoto-san."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message Man by Twenty One Pilots
> 
>  
> 
> ((Okay, so I just noticed....I kinda got my timeline screwed up. Our beloved chubby Rikio had arrived way before Anna, the same stands for Yata and Saru, though their timelines aren't messed up. Anna has been a member of HOMRA for three years in K, now it's like...four pushing five years since her arrival and acceptance. Anyway, if it bothers you, I wouldn't mind fixing it. Just post a comment or shoot me a message (Pun not intended). Righty then, sayonara-bye bye!! Til the next chapter!))


End file.
